


Kill me (I'm a monster)

by herumtreiber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drarry vid, set to AWIM's 'Kill me'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill me (I'm a monster)

**Storyline:** Hermione sees something strange when she's researching potions, and when Draco falls from his broom he has a vision. The four Hogwarts students strike an unlikely friendship, but Draco has to pretend he's following Lucius and it tears him apart.  
When Bellatrix threatens to kill Hermione, Draco is forced to choose sides. Later Voldemort curses him in retaliation.  
After the Final Battle, Harry presides over the reopening of Hogwarts. Before they face each other in the Quidditch finals, Draco and Harry have some time alone.  
  
Warnings/Notes: No copyright infringement intended. The clips belong to WB, BA, and the song is Kill me by Angels Whisper In Me.

[Direct link to youtube](http://youtu.be/MYsrkoPGGNc)

 

 


End file.
